


[SCP基金会/DTD]一些无关紧要的琐事

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 小情侣锁了钥匙我扔进682的硫酸池了, 清水旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: Talloran活着回来了，但有时候他自己并不太确定这一点。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 7





	[SCP基金会/DTD]一些无关紧要的琐事

1.

“我只是……那些事……我不知道该对谁说。”Talloran说，“Draven，我不想吓到你。”

“James，请对我有点信心。”Draven在他面前坐得笔直，甚至拿出了一副公事公办的态度，“我，Draven Kondraki，基金会机动特遣队特工，训练有素，经验丰富……”他一条条说着，如同把自己的筹码摆上台面——在无数次的恳求无果后，他决定以最简单粗暴的方法告诉Talloran他有资格和他一起承担一切。

“你可以对我说。”他最后说。

“ **请** 对我说。”

而这次，Talloran同意了。

2.

Draven走进厨房。Talloran站在那儿，背对着他。

“James?”

Talloran转过身来，手上握着厨刀。这让Draven的心微微下沉。

“James？”他尽量让自己的语气显得轻快自然，“你在干什么？”

有那么一瞬间Draven确信Talloran又要像曾经经历过多次的那样，放下刀，随便找个什么理由，假装什么事都没发生过。

“Draven。”Talloran冷静地叫他的名字，“Draven，我好像要崩溃了。”

Draven吐出一口气。他为Talloran而感到万分担忧难过——这是毫无疑问的。但这很好。这比Talloran用温和平静的语气告诉他一切都好要好上一千倍。他走上前去。Talloran的手指颤抖着，与此同时，刀被他抓得很紧，力气大得指节都在发白。

“嘿，没事的James，相信我，”Draven轻声说。他握住Talloran的手腕，安抚性地用食指磨蹭着他手腕内侧的一小块皮肤，“放轻松，我在这里。会没事的。”

Talloran的手指放松了一些。先是拇指和食指，然后是中指、无名指——厨刀从他的手中掉了下去，在砸到他自己的脚之前被Draven眼疾手快地抓住。

这个动作把Talloran吓了一跳，而Draven知道他在担心什么。他炫耀似地冲Talloran摆了摆手，示意自己完全没有被伤到，然后小心翼翼地把厨刀放回它该在的位置。接着，他拉着Talloran的手走出了厨房。

“你可以崩溃，没有关系。”他说，语气接近于劝诱，“我们在家里，这里很安全，在你好起来之前我会照顾你的。你不用……你不用一个人面对这些。”

走进卧室时Draven不得不半拖半抱着自己的男友，从未如此庆幸过自己是个受过良好训练的特工。他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，途中大概还踢倒了一两个凳子之类的东西。

无法抑制的震颤从Talloran的指尖向全身蔓延。他颤抖着，几乎确信自己在感到寒冷——那当然是错觉，房间供暖相当稳定，而他也好好地穿着衣服。

但他依然感到寒冷，与此同时还有攀升而上的，因无法控制自己身体产生的羞耻感。Talloran有些后悔了。长久以来他装作一切都好，把那些应当令他哭泣、尖叫、像个帕金森患者一样颤抖到无法思考的东西牢牢锁住。他很擅长这个，也做得很好，如同筑起一道隔绝洪水的墙。墙上有几条小小的裂缝，偶尔会有些微水流从里面渗出来，但那无关紧要，他能处理好，擦掉地上的水渍，把裂缝贴起来，就像他一直所做的那样。Draven的话让他产生了不该产生的期望，他在墙上凿开一个洞，指望洪水能从这个洞里慢慢倾泻出去——然而他忽略了，被凿出的这个洞成为了整面墙最薄弱之处，在洪水的冲击下延伸出更多、更大的裂缝。堤坝会崩塌而他会被洪水淹没。他本不该这么做的。

然而Draven说“你不用一个人面对这些”。他明白自己不可能抵挡住这般诱惑，如同无法拒绝蛇送上的苹果。

说点什么。幻象里的Draven这么恳求他，你得说点什么。接着Talloran意识到那大约不是幻象。Draven的确跟他说过类似的话，一遍又一遍，在他面前哭着恳求他说点什么都好只要别假装无事发生过。

“……在融化。”Talloran说，意识到自己牙齿正在打颤，让声音都有些含糊。开口说出来很难，但一旦开了个头，要阻止就变成了一件困难的事，如同人无法把开始决堤的洪水堵回去，“我感觉……床在融化。”

Draven说了些什么作为回应，但Talloran发现自己的耳朵在处理听觉信息方面有些失灵。幻听在他的脑子里鼓噪，盖过了Draven的声音。

他觉得恐慌。

“什么？”他大声说，有些接近尖叫，“你说什么？”

Draven又说了什么，但他依然没能听清。他惊恐地瞪着Draven，而图像也开始模糊。他在恐惧中倒转，世界变成毫无意义的抽象画，五颜六色的光斑闪烁，他的身体悬在半空，毫无着力点。

然而紧接着某种实感叠压上他的身体。这把Talloran从虚妄中拉回片刻，意识到柔软温暖的布料包裹住他的皮肤。

Draven脱掉Talloran的外套、衬衫和裤子，在询问他是否要换上睡衣而没得到答复后直接把他塞进了被子里。现在Talloran接近赤裸。Draven也钻了进来，抱住他。

Talloran蜷缩着，被裹挟在感官失序的漩涡中。他记得一切，那么多，那么多的恐惧。他害怕极了，但依然在大声说着话，用尖锐的声音谈及每一个他正在经历的阶段，描述每一个他正在体验的感受。这是他向Draven承诺过的。 **你可以对我说。请对我说。**

他在融化的世界中尖叫，窒息在满溢的鲜血中，拥抱爱人开裂的头颅；然而Draven心脏的搏动声隔着薄薄一层布料传来——比平时快了不少，昭示着主人事实上并不平静的心情，但心跳声一直存在，在谵妄的喧嚣中稳定地跃动。虚无幻象的洪水冲刷他，他伸出手，艰难地抓住船锚。在潜意识的某个角落，始终有个镇定的声音告诉他他正躺在床上，很安全，被陪伴和照顾着。

Talloran知道那个声音属于谁。渐渐地，存在于思维中的声音与现实中的重合在一起，稳定地重复着。

“深呼吸，James，我在这里。深呼吸。”

“Draven，”他呜咽着，“这个世界是真实的吗？”

“当然是真实的。”那个声音给出的答案十分坚定，“现在——深呼吸。”

于是他本能地照做了。他深深地吸气，到肺部胀痛的程度，然后呼出。如此机械地重复。

Talloran以为这不会起作用——但事实证明这的确起作用了。当呼吸趋于平稳时，他发现自己蜷缩在被子里，全身被汗浸透，而Draven正轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

“嘿。”他说，意识到自己声音哑得不像话，“多谢。”

“是我该感谢你。”Draven把下巴搁在他的头顶，“你看，这并没有那么难。”

“的确没有。”他赞同道，惊讶于终于把脆弱暴露给Draven看这件事其实并没有他想象的那么难以接受。

Draven掀开被子，坐起身：“晚上想吃点什么？”

3.

Draven猛地睁开眼睛，呼吸急促。尖叫声差一点就要冲出喉咙，被他自己及时遏止住了。Talloran就睡在他的旁边。他不想吵醒他，更不想让他担忧。

Draven用力咬了一下下唇，疼痛把他从梦里残存的恐惧中抽离了几分。他做了几次相当有效率的深呼吸，尽量小心翼翼地不发出一点声音。好的，不是什么大事，他可以悄无声息地解决这个——

“啪”地一声轻响，床头灯被打开了。Talloran看着他，神色有些忧虑。

“做噩梦了？”他问。

“没有。”Draven撒谎，心知肚明这骗不了他们中的任何一个。

“Draven。”Talloran靠过来，表情严肃，“‘请对我说’——这是你说的，而我照做了。现在我想请求你做同样的事。”

他们对视着，从彼此的眼睛里看到了自己，一直在经历梦魇的研究员和刚从梦魇中醒来的特工——最后Draven妥协了。他总是会向用这种眼神看着他的Talloran妥协的。

“是的，我做噩梦了。”他说。

Talloran翻身下床。Draven听着他的脚步声走向厨房，几分钟后他回来了，手上多了两个杯子。Talloran把其中一个递给Draven。Draven低头啜了一口，热巧克力的甜香顺着喉管滑进胃里。

“你梦到什么了？”Talloran问。

“我梦见你站在窗户边，拿刀划开了自己的喉咙，血溅了我一脸。”他说着，感觉到那股被热饮压下去的反胃感又回来了，让他有点想吐。

“天啊，Draven。”Talloran几乎是叹息般地说，“这个梦你做过多少次了？”

“……很多次。”他最后承认。“从你回来之后，我梦到很多次——我梦到你划开自己的喉咙，梦到你从楼上跳下去，梦到我接过基金会之星的盒子然后去参加你的葬礼——”

他把杯子放在一边，觉得自己一口也喝不下去了。

“James，你吓坏我了。”他说着，语气有些哽咽，“你回来了，所有人都告诉我你是个英雄，是个奇迹，一个人解决了世界末日并且生还，安然无恙……”

“但我知道你不是安然无恙。我只是害怕，如果我没能拉住你呢？ **如果你好不容易从那个异常里活着回来而我最终却没能照顾好你呢？** ”

Talloran握住他的手，力道坚定。他们肩并肩坐在床上，十指紧扣。

“Draven，对我和你自己都多点信心。”Talloran说，语气不高，声音平静，和他在实验过程中宣布确凿无疑的数据时的声音没什么两样，温和却笃定。“你，Draven Kondraki，经验丰富，次次评估成绩优秀的机动特遣队特工。我，James Talloran，一个有幸活着持有基金会之星的研究员——我们能搞定这个。”

“你能照顾好我的。”Talloran把他的身体扳过来，让自己的额头抵着他的，“就像我能照顾好你一样。”

“你是在安慰我吗？”Draven轻声问。

他们交换了一个巧克力味的吻。对Draven来说，这比热巧克力本身更为有效。

“没错，我是在安慰你。”Talloran笑了，“现在，亲爱的，睡吧。”

【END】


End file.
